Bark at the Moon
by Longing for Blood
Summary: It's what I think you'd call a song-fic, though I've never written one of those before this. Um, basically...you have to read to find out. One of few of my stories which don't slash Remus and Sirius...post-OOtP. Rated for slight, not graphic, violence.


Bark at the Moon  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related thingies (you know, characters, nicknames, names, et cetera) don't belong to me, never has and never will... I'd deny it even if it did, because J.K. Rowling is an evil, Satanic, sadistic murderer. Yeah, you know what I mean. I think I'm going to pay my best friend to rewrite the fifth book. Not a bad idea, though it would probably be very very pervie with her in charge. Anyway, this is the longest disclaimer I've ever written... You know, J.K., you could always give me Sirius for my next birthday...I wouldn't mind having him...  
  
Other Disclaimer: The song and title 'Bark at the Moon' belong to Ozzy Osbourne (wonderful, insane, British, bat-and-dove-head-eating man he is) and er...whoever else they belong to. I dunno the details, alright?! So...um...don't sue me unless you want an exceptionally lazy yet protective (only for me and my family) Chow after your ass.  
  
---  
  
Screams break the silence  
  
Waking from the dead of night  
  
A loud scream split the quiet, still air of Number Four, Privet Drive, and Harry Potter awoke abruptly from his light sleep in the bedroom on the east side of the house. Harry, always used to being haunted night and day by danger, jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Only two figures could be seen from above -- a man with abnormally long hair, screaming something which didn't come to Harry's ears comprehensible, but as a mixed sound of half-understood words and panic-stricken, senseless sound. The second figure, however, was not human. It was a sleek, silver-grey wolf with shining yellow eyes, visible even to the onlooker above, that Harry was sure he had seen someplace before. The human's arms raised in defense, and Harry was astonished -- the man suddenly turned into a huge dog with pale eyes, that Harry was even more sure he had seen someplace before.  
  
Vengeance is boiling  
  
He's returned to kill the light  
  
Below, a battle of emotions was going on in the dog/man's head. His fur was ragged and black, and his eyes a pale, misty grey -- the same colour they were when he was a human. His claws scraped the pavement. Normally the action would send chills down his spine; Now, he had more pressing issues. Such as the protection of himself, and Harry. However, the panic that he might have to kill his best friend to protect himself and his godson (who, coincidentally, was convinced he was dead) was not altogether a pleasant feeling.  
  
Moony lunged at him once, before backing away with a soft whimper. If there had been a human within sighting distance, the resulting battle would be bloody. But with no humans within view, and the lack of any human blood since...well, since forever, Moony was weak. And this dog was a member of his "pack", the other two of whom he had not seen for years...at least, not as their animal selves. But Moony did have some unfinished business to take care of with dear old Padfoot. Moony had not known Padfoot was alive either, until that night, and he desperately wanted revenge for being put through such torture. He had really, sincerely believed he was the last of his pack. That was a depressing thought. Two dead, one a traitor. Not a common occurrence, but one depressing just the same.  
  
And when he's found who he's looking for  
  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him  
  
Moony lunged once more, bowling Padfoot over and pinning him to the pavement; It was more a familiar, playful, yet slightly angry gesture than anything, but it was still dangerous for the black dog squirming underneath his friend and pack member. None of the pack had ever fought this way before.  
  
Bark at the moon  
  
Moony tilted his magnificent head back to point his nose towards the other object of his torture. He let out a long, low howl, a tribute to the moon... instinct.  
  
Years spent in torment  
  
Buried in a nameless grave  
  
The wolf had remained buried within Remus Lupin for years after the discovery of the Wolfsbane Potion. The one little argument between Moony and Padfoot the night Wormtail had returned was not enough to quench the thirst for blood. First it had been human blood. Now he wanted any blood. And Padfoot's was available.  
  
Now he has risen  
  
Miracles would have to save  
  
The wolf was back, now. It was alive. The healing potions Remus had had to take since the battle in the Department of Mysteries prevented him from taking the potion that hid the wolf's personality and needs. And the pain, too. And nothing but a terrified, frozen onlooker could prevent Padfoot's death now.  
  
Those that the beast is looking for  
  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him  
  
Harry, from above, watched the battle, frozen in shock, fear, and disbelief. As Padfoot struggled with Moony on the pavement below, Harry jumped as if shocked, grabbed his wand, and hurried down the stairs, caring nothing about the noise or the wrath of his fat uncle and bony aunt, and only thinking about what curse could possibly be strong enough to bind a werewolf until the other spell -- the spell of the moon -- wore off.  
  
Bark at the moon  
  
Harry burst out the back door, his wand already trained on the thirsting, about-to-strike werewolf. "Stupefy!" he yelled. A flash of red light, and the wolf was blasted off of the dog, but not knocked out. It would take help to render the wolf unconscious. It advanced instead on the newfound treat, snarling deeply, but Sirius had turned back into a human, and, wand trained also on Moony, nodded to Harry. Both yelled the Stunning Spell's incantation in unison, and the wolf managed one more long, low howl towards the moon before it was knocked out by the joint force of their two spells combined.  
  
Harry pocketed his wand before turning to his supposed-dead godfather, with a cold glare. "You, Sirius Black, have a lot of explaining to do." 


End file.
